


Cooking with Love

by magicianparrish



Series: Adashi Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, They love each other, True Love, they are like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: “What are you making?” Shiro asked.Just looking at the food made him realize how hungry he was. He had not eaten anything since breakfast that morning.“Kare raisu.”"I can’t believe you made my favorite dish.”Adam stirred the stew a little more and looked down to Shiro with a small smile gracing his lips. “I know you were in red tape hell today, so I figured you deserve something nice.”_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A nice tumblr prompt asking: Shiro making Adam's favorite coffee again for the first time/ Adam cooking Shiro's favorite meal again?





	Cooking with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt asking for me to write something about Adam cooking Shiro's favorite meal. So I did as I was bid and this was born. Hope you all enjoy the fluff of adashi :) 
> 
> (Not beta'd or edited so all mistakes are mine)

Shiro was exhausted. It had been a long day of trying to navigate through the red tape of bureaucracy that seemed to never end. Even if one is the savior of the known universe, and the famous former paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron and the captain of Earth’s first hybrid spaceship, the powers that be will only listen to the sounds of their own voices and the stamping of files. Shiro did not even understand why he had to be there for most of the meetings anyway. Sure he was high ranking, and yeah there has been chatter going around about who the new Admiral was going to be and his name has been tossed into the ring by others. But he just couldn’t find himself caring all too much about the logistics of a budget for the upcoming year, even though he probably should. He just couldn’t wait for the new school year to start in a few weeks so he could go back to teaching kids how to fly a simulator and be pilots. That’s what he really loved, not all the politics that went behind the Garrison. At least Curtis was there to suffer with him, being the lieutenant of the ATLAS. Curtis’s main complaint was that he just worked the communications, he also did not care all too much about the politicking. 

As soon as the final meeting had concluded, it took all of Shiro’s willpower not to run out of the room and away from the other high ranking officials. Curtis had noticed and teased him as they made their getaway. They chatted about how they were both just going to lay on the couches and mindlessly watch some tv so they didn’t have to think. Curtis had mused about ordering Chinese from his favorite place in the little Chinatown in Phlat City. Once they had reached their cars they parted ways for the night. 

Now Shiro found himself locking the door to his car and walking himself up the stone pathway that led to his house. The Garrison’s property was so large that it could have its own zip code, so technically Shiro still lived on property, but it was still a ten-minute drive to get to work every day. Before the War, and all that came with it, he had lived much closer so that students could come within walking distance without worrying about transportation so he could host them. 

On either side of the smooth stones were bushes of hydrangeas, hibiscus flowers, and roses. The flowers created a colorful way leading to the entrance of the modest stucco house. A soft blue windchime was twirling around with a melody as Shiro walked up the steps. Shiro put in the code to the house and scanned his hand for identification. He heard the familiar beep and the clicking of the lock, and he pushed the black door open. Immediately upon entering the threshold, he was hit by an aroma of smells. 

He took off his shoes and laid them in the cubby by the door. The light in the hallway was dim, as he walked down to make his way in the heart of the house. As the house opened up for him, he could see that the large TV was hooked up to a computer playing a playlist of music scores from various television shows and movies. The label was in a language that Shiro still did not have a strong grasp on, but it was a very familiar one nonetheless. The sight of it brought the beginnings of a smile to his face. 

Shiro turned to the other side of the large room which turned into the kitchen. It was there he saw the man he was looking for, sitting at the granite island. He had his glasses on and was looking at the tablet that was perched in front of him. The light of the tablet reflected off the lenses of his glasses hiding the eyes behind them. He was resting his head against the knuckles of his left hand. The hand that had been fitted with a beautiful Altean tan arm prosthetic. A matching one to Shiro’s. His bronze hair was a little wild like he had been running his hands through it many times that day. He had also started to gain a little scruff, though Shiro wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not. But either way, he loved it. Their cats, Sema and Kiku were also on the table, happily content with surrounding Shiro’s love with their presence. 

Shiro saw Adam shake his head and make a tsk noise, and mutter something to himself in Pashto, his native language. Adam talked to himself when he thought no one was around to hear. He also wrote everything in Pashto, except when he was doing work. Adam had tried to teach Shiro the language, but Shiro could never fully grasp it, just as Adam could never do the same for Japanese. Adam also was fluent in four languages, but that was just from exposure of him growing up at the Garrison and his home country of Afghanistan. Adam lifted his head from his hand and took a sip out of a ceramic mug that had iris flowers decorating it, surrounded by a quote from the poet Rumi that was Adam’s favorite. It had been a gift from his youngest sister Fatima. Shiro knew that inside the mug was the chai he was always drinking, a special blend his other sister Rashida always sent to him from home. Shiro watched as Adam then typed furiously on the attached keyboard. He hadn’t noticed Shiro was home yet. Shiro decided to let him know. 

He walked over and draped his arms over Adam’s shoulders. Adam jumped and let out a small yelp, before turning around and smacking Shiro. He said something he didn’t understand which Shiro laughed at. He got the gist of what he was trying to say. Adam probably did not even realize he was still speaking Pashto. Sometimes that happened. Shiro leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Adam’s face. 

“Sorry,  _ Adha _ ,” he whispered. An immediate blush formed on Adam’s face at the mention of the term of endearment. “You looked annoyed at whatever you were looking at.” 

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Though half of the left side of his body was scarred from being burned during the War, he was still the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen. 

“Oh, it’s just some old people thinking they can lecture me about how to run a proper classroom while doing some armchair teaching. What do they know!” Adam complained. He threw his hands up in the air. 

“I’ve been teaching for a decade now, I think I know how to run a classroom.” 

Shiro moved his hands to Adam’s shoulders and began to massage them. They were tense. He started to knead the knots out, and Adam let out a sigh. 

“Yes, I am well aware of that. And so is most of the Garrison. Especially since you taught a majority of them. You’re definitely one of the best, if not the best teachers we have.” 

Adam let out a hmph sound. “Flattery gets you nowhere Takashi, you know that.” 

Shiro continued with the massage. Adam’s comment was a chastise, but his tone showed that he did not really mean it that way. Shiro smiled though Adam could not see it. 

“Right, but it’s not exactly just me showering you with compliments if they are true you know. Ask any former student of yours, and they would say you were the best teacher they had. Even if you wrecked their lives at the time with your policies.” 

Adam shook his head. “I won’t be made to apologize for the way I teach. It works!” 

“I know it does.” 

It brought joy to see that Adam was slowly stepping into who he used to be before the War and Kerberos. He knew the news about the mission had done a number on him, and that their breakoff of the engagement was not easy on either of them. Then disappearing for years at a time, finding out aliens were in fact real, getting sent out to die on a suicide mission against them, and surviving the crash would mess with anyone's psyche. When Shiro had first reunited with Adam it was not the happiest of occasions. Not that Shiro expected it to be. There had been a lot of baggage and unspoken words left between them that was not solved. It would take time to talk it through and lighten their load. They each had their own problems they had to deal with. But Shiro had somehow been dealt a second chance, and he swore he would not blow it. 

They had mutually agreed to start off as friends again, to gain that respect and trust between them. After months they found themselves slowly starting to rekindle the love they once had between them. The house they were in was Adam’s, and slowly Shiro started to stay over, and slowly move his things in until it was theirs. As it progressed, Shiro saw that bright light had come back into Adam’s amber eyes, that he started to smile more showing off the deep dimples in his cheeks. Now he was cooking more, using those famous recipe books he kept and refused to share. The Adam he loved now was different from the Adam he loved then. No one who goes through a war as traumatic as that comes out the same. But Shiro was slowly starting to love those differences too, and he knew Adam was doing the same for him. They were different people who had seen and experienced many things one shouldn’t, but at their core, they were still the same people who fell in love with each other so many years ago. 

Shiro was broken from his thoughts by the beeping of a timer. Adam got up off the barstool he sat on and walked over to the over and turned it off. He lifted the lid off a pot, which Shiro leaned in to see what was inside. White rice was cooking, and the steam that came out fogged Adam’s classes. Adam let out a mutter of annoyance before handing the lid to Shiro to hold as he wiped his lenses clean with his shirt. Adam stirred the rice with a wooden spoon to break it up. 

“What are you making?” Shiro asked. 

Just looking at the food made him realize how hungry he was. He had not eaten anything since breakfast that morning. 

“Kare raisu.”

At the mention it, Shiro’s mouth started to water. He couldn’t remember the last him he had that, and he was now itching to get his hands on a bowl, or three. In the other pot that no doubt held the stew inside, Adam carefully took the lid where the stew had been simmering waiting for the rice to be ready. Adam made sure that his glasses were away from the steam so he wouldn’t have to clean them again. Shiro took the pot in his hand to bring it closer. 

“Hey!” Adam exclaimed, “no touching my bowls, you know the drill.” 

Adam then whacked him with a dish towel and Shiro let out a boisterous laugh. He had missed this more than he could bear. 

Shiro put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, I can’t believe you made my favorite dish.” 

Adam stirred the stew a little more and looked down to Shiro with a small smile gracing his lips. “I know you were in red tape hell today, so I figured you deserve something nice.” 

He pointed to the cabinet where everything was. “Get out the nice bowls for me.” 

Shiro did as he was bid and took out the porcelain bowls that Adam reserved for special occasions. Adam then scooped out the rice and put them into the two bowls following the stew he made to go with it. Shiro took a deep inhale of the meal, savoring all the flavors. Shiro knew that the curry was not the packaged kind that Shiro would buy at the small Japanese convenience store, but was homemade with the spices that Adam had in the cabinets. In the stew were beef, carrots, potatoes, and onions. 

“Be grateful that I made the curry mild for your tastebuds. Of course, I wish I didn’t have to dull it down but, you know. The things I’ll do for love, I guess,” Adam quipped, letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

Shiro leaned in and locked lips with Adam. Adam returned the gesture with ease. They held together for a few long moments before they broke away. Adam was looking down at Shiro with his eyebrow arched and a smile on his lips. His eyes shown like amber in the setting sunlight of their bay window of the kitchen. 

“You know I’m always grateful. I would be more grateful if you told me what was in this that was so good.” 

Shiro was always trying to get Adam to tell him what was in the recipe books he kept. Adam had multiple volumes that he created and wrote, all in leatherback books. The oldest one belonging to his grandfather that had been passed down to him. But Adam wrote them all in his native language. Though universal translators could easily solve that problem, Shiro much preferred the chase. He had been playing this game with Adam since they were cadets at the Academy and sneaking into the kitchen to make late-night dinners and snacks for themselves. 

Adam let out a scoff and pushed Shiro’s head with his hand and grabbed his bowl. 

“Nice try, Shirogane.” 

“I’ll never give up,” Shiro responded. 

Adam shook his head. Shiro grabbed his own bowl and sat across from Adam at the dining room table. 

“Trust me, I know. Now eat. I know you did not eat lunch today, so you better make up for it. And tell Keith he must come over, he’s still too lanky. And tell him to bring his boyfriend over too.” 

Shiro laughed. Somethings don’t change over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! If you did pop on down to hit that kudos bar, and if you really loved it leave a comment and fill me with joy! Thanks for reading! You can always hit me up on tumblr at adashisoul :)


End file.
